


Shuffle 2.0

by SlashAddict4Life



Series: Shuffle Crossovers [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Captain America - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Lethal Weapon (TV), Lucifer (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: I bring you another 50 Harry!Centric one-shot's that I hope you enjoy!





	1. Index

> Yes lovelies!

I have returned!

Pairings and crossovers of Shuffle 2.0  
P.S. These will not be in chapter order.

***

Pairing: Crossover:

***

1\. Harry/Solomon Kane Solomon Kane.

2\. Harry/Wade Meechim Netflix's Iron Fist.

3\. Harry/Severus Snape. Harry Potter.

4\. Harry/Xander Cage Movie XXX.

5\. Harry/Dom Torreto Fast series.

6\. Harry/Luke Hobbs. Fast 7.

7\. Harry/Lassiter TV series Psych.

8\. Harry/Jim Kirk Star Trek.

9\. Harry/Henry Spencer TV series Psych.

10\. Harry/Clark Kent Superman.

11\. Harry/Bruce Wayne Batman.

** 12\. Harry/Tony Stark. Ironman. **

13\. Harry/Clint Barton. Avengers.

** 14\. Harry/Steve Rogers. Captain America. **

15\. Harry/Aragorn. Lord of the rings.

16\. Harry/Thranduil. Lord of the rings

17\. Harry/Riddick. Riddick

18\. Harry/House. House

19\. Harry/Flynn Carsen. The Librarian

20\. Harry/Christian Gray. 50 shades of grey.

21\. Harry/Daryl. The Walking Dead

22\. Harry/Merle. The Walking Dead

23\. Harry/Sherlock. Sherlock BBC

24\. Harry Potter/Joker Dark knight

25\. Harry/Spock. Star Trek

26\. Harry/Brian Mills. Taken

** 27\. Harry/Rhaegar. A song of ice and fire. **

28\. Harry/Kurt Weller. Blindspot

**29\. Harry/Martin Riggs. Lethal Weapon.**

30\. Harry/Captain Brooks Lethal Weapon

31\. Harry/Barry Allen The Flash

32\. Harry/J'onn J'onzz Supergirl

33\. Harry/Hector. Troy

34\. Harry/Ackilles Troy

35\. Harry/John Wick John Wick

36\. Harry/Harry Hart Kingsman

37\. Harry/Merlin Kingsman

38\. Harry/Loki Thor

39\. Harry/John Mclaine Die Hard

40\. Harry/Thor Thor

**_ *** _ **

**_ Readers Choice: _ **

**_ *** _ **

41\. Harry/Jaime Blue Bloods

42\. Harry/Nick Fury Avengers

43\. Harry/Seeley Booth Bones

44\. Harry/Bucky Winter Soldier

45\. Harry/Logan X-men

46\. Harry/Lucifer Supernatural

** 47\. Harry/Lucifer Lucifer **

48\. Harry/Jaime Game of Thrones

49\. Harry/Hiccup How to train your dragon 

50\. Harry/Gibbs NCIS 


	2. Angel or Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is mesmerized by emerald green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Ironman.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Tony.
> 
> Warnings: Smut.
> 
> Word count: 2,010.

He noticed the young man as soon as he entered the club and what a sight he made, dressed in the tightest jeans that had huge rips along his thighs and a loose tank top that showed a shoulder and the hint of waist, messy black hair teasing his shoulders, but the thing that attracted Tony the most were a pair of glowing emerald green eyes that spoke of danger and seduction, he barely noticed the girls and guys chattering and dancing around him as he moved in a straight line towards the bar where said demon of seduction sat nursing what appeared to be a tumbler of whiskey.

"Good evening, gorgeous." Tony greeted as he sat by the green eyed beauty, distance didn't do him justice, now that Tony saw him from up close he was incredibly mesmerizing.

"Hello, handsome, what brings you here?" Dear god, Tony almost moaned as the man spoke in a sinful tenor and with a British accent.

"Well, it's obvious that I plan to sweep you off your feet." Tony joked making the other man laugh.

"Maybe you should start by asking for my name?" He teased with an amused tilt of his lips and smiling eyes.

"And what is the name of my beauty?" 

"You can just call me Harry, mister flatter." He offered a hand that Tony took and gave it a lingering kiss on the knuckles. 

"Tony is just fine." Tony gave him one of his patented swoon worthy smirks and enjoying the blush that decorated high cheekbones. "How about a dance?"

Harry smiled and took the offered hand, letting Tony lead him towards the dance floor. They stopped in the middle of the dance floor and started to sway getting their bodies warmed up to the beat, Harry closed his eyes and lost himself to the music, giving the other man his back when the beat turned up with one hand wrapped around the older man's neck and the other over one of Tony's hands on his waist, he leaned his head back and rested it on the other man's shoulder and moaned when he took it as an invitation to kiss and nibble down his neck and exposed shoulder, Harry gasped when Tony bit down on an erogenos spot making him arch his back and grind his ass against the other man's very interested crotch.

One thing led to another and Harry suddenly found himself in the back of a car straddling Tony and snogging passionately, they slowed down when they reached Tony's house and Harry was momentarily stunned by how big and glamorous it was.

"Wow," He breathed, suprised. "You have a nice house." 

Tony was slightly offended by the tone of extreme suprise in the other man's voice.

"Do you by chance not know who I am?" He asked, eliciting a raised eyebrow and a shake of the head from the other man before he turned back to look around the place. "You really have no clue who I am?" Tony murmured more to himself in surprise, it's been a long time since anyone didn't know who he was.

"You'd think the confused look and blank stare would have answered that for you." Harry drawled as he gave the older man a dull look.

Tony didn't answer, he just moved forward and crowded the other man until he pinned him against the wall and locked their lips passionately, enjoying the way the younger man arched his body against his, he slipped his hands down the slim back and under the light tank quickly lifting it up and removing it, breaking their locked lips before returning to mauling each others lips, his large hands kneading the fleshy globes making the other man moan loudly before he slid his hands from where they were messing with Tony's hair to rip his shirt open pulling a surprised moan from the older man, before he removed both jacket and now ruined shirt.

"This is different." Harry pulled back when his hands encountered a cold object on the other man's chest, his eyes widened when he came face to face with a blue glowing metal piece. 

"Is this going to be a problem?" Tony asked voice breathless, but Harry noticed the tightness in it.

"Is it?" Harry countered with a raised eyebrow pulling an amused quirk of the lips from Tony who answered with no before suprising the younger man by pulling him up by the waist, making Harry wrap his legs around the other man's waist so that he wouldn't fall, any protest he had was silenced by lips pressing against his and a tongue pushing in to play with his and Harry decided that enjoying this was far better than saying anything more as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck with both his hands in the black hair and helping angle the man's head for a more intense kiss.

Determination that he would only have sex with the other man on his kingsized bed was the only reason that stopped Tony from just pressing the man on any wall or door they passed and it's the only reason that made him reach his room almost blindly and when he silently rejoiced when he finally felt the bed bumb against his shins, he gently threw Harry on the bed and made quick work of removing his remaining clothes before crawling to where the younger man layed down on the head of the bed and helped him remove those sinful tight jeans that left little to the imagination with their tightness and the large holes on them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He drawled as the jeans revealed that Harry wasn't wearing anything under them. "I can't really say I'm surprised, I had guessed that it was either this or a thong, can't say I'm disappointed." He smirked as he moved his head down and placed a barely felt kiss on the smooth thigh and moving up.

Harry breathed out a moan as the older man lick along the crease where his thigh met his hip bone, his hands clenching the bed sheets on both sides of his head, moaning loudly when wet heat enveloped his erect member.

"Oh, fuck." He gasped, one hand moving down to clinch around the other man's hair, before throwing his head back and keening when Tony left his cock and moved down until he circled his tongue around his entrance a few times before stiffening his tongue and thrusting it inside making Harry give out a crazed moan as his eyes rolled in pleasure and his legs curled around the older man's head as his tongue did filthy and amazing things to his hole before pressing two fingers in when it seemed like his hole was stretched enough before sitting up making Harry's legs fall down to wrap around his waist, as Tony stared down at the undone thrashing man under him.

"What a beautiful sight you make," He growled as he moved down to press his lips against the slightly responsive lips in a rough kiss filled with tongue and teeth. "Writhing under me like a horny little slut."

Harry moaned, even though he knew the words weren't true, they excited him just the same.

"Please!" He pleaded, looking at Tony with half glazed green eyes that drove him wild.

"I'm going to really enjoy tonight." He groaned as he entered the prepared hole, enjoying the warm tightness around his engorged cock. 

Harry threw his head from side to side his already fully stimulated body high strung as the older man increased his thrusts and adjusting his aim every few thrust in search of Harry's pleasure button and smirking when he found it as Harry screamed out and buried his nail in his shoulders making him grunt at the pain before taking his hands and pinning them on both sides of his head, which was a plus as it made him anchor himself for better thrusts. 

Tony looked down mesmerized as Harry squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth opened in a soundless scream as he finally came with his head thrown back and his hair spread around his head, in that moment Tony thought that he was more a debauched angel than a sinful demon and he groaned when his orgasm creeped up on him and he came his hips moving in smooth grinding motion to increase his already intense orgasm.

Tony sighed as he finally got his breath back pulling out and removing the condom and throwing it in the trash as he layed beside the still heavily breathing younger man.

Tony was about to say something that was no doubt very vulgar when he suddenly had a very mischievous looking man straddling his waist.

"Ready for round two?" Harry smirked down at him as he moved his hands down the broad chest and over peeked nipple to rest them against Tony's abs.

Tony was correct in his earlier assumption, he really will enjoy tonight, he'll enjoy it very much.

***********************

Tomorrow came and brought with it sunshine............ and Pepper.

"Tony, you better get up and be ready in ten minutes or you'll be late to your ten o'clock meeting with very important people." She shouted at him as she disappeared in his walk in closet and started to rummage inside.

He groaned before he stretched his arm to the left side of his bed and grunted in annoyance when he found the spot empty, he raised his head and looked around his room for his night time guest and found no one, except Pepper who exited his closet with a brand new suit in hand and layed them on the foot of the bed before giving him one of her glares.

"I'm up," He grunted as he accepted the towel she gave him and wrapped it around his waist, he made his way towards his bathroom for a quick shower before turning towards Pepper when he reached the doorway. "Was anyone here besides me that is when you came in?" He asked casually, not showing his disappointment at the disappearance of his guest.

Pepper gave him a long searching look before shaking her head no and leaving him to get ready with a warning to not be late.

He was ready and dressed in a few minutes and already on the car moving towards his tower.

"Jarvis, when did the man from yesterday leave? And find me anything you have on him." He ordered to his watch, ignoring the glare Pepper gave him when he interrupted her.

They arrived at the company with ten minutes till ten and Tony was led by Pepper towards the meeting room where the group was already waiting for them because he was too busy talking to Jarvis.

"What do you mean you don't have anything on him?!" Tony exclaimed as he got into the meeting room and froze when mirthful emerald green eyes met his and smirking rosy lips. "Never mind, Jarvis." Tony moved quickly towards where the man sat and smirked when the man stood up and offered his hand for a shake.

"Mr. Stark, meet Lord Harrison Potter-Black, owner and CEO of Potter Co. Black Inc. and Phoenix Org." Pepper introduced making Tony barely withhold his choke of surprise.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, Lord Potter-Black." Tony smirked as he once again gave a lingering kiss to the back of Harry's hand, his eyes burning with desire.

"I thought I already told you to call me Harry." He tease, giving the other man a half smile, ignore the groans of his associates.

"Indeed." Tony drawled before sitting beside the other man and completely ignoring anything going on around him except the other man he spent last night with.


	3. A New Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or A Song of Ice and Fire.
> 
> Pairing: Harry(Harrian)/Rhaegar.
> 
> Warnings: Implied Mpreg and Crossdressing.
> 
> Word count: 2,113.

"Rhaegar!" A voice called behind him that made him freeze in spot, if not a bit unwillingly.

He slowly turned around in his place with his arms interlocking at the middle of his back, he nodded a bit stiffly at the man approaching him.

"Father." He greeted, in his mind hoping that what comes next didn't condem him, as it seems anything coming from the slightly insane man these says was.

"My proud son," He smiled, Rhaegar shoulders slightly eased at the fondness in his father's eyes as they looked upon him, also making the knight who were slighty behind him a bit more relaxed. "I came to tell you of great new involving the envoy coming to sign a peace treaty with us in the morrow."

Rhaegar would be a bit untruthful if he said he was not apprehensive by his father's exclamation, from what he new of the envoy coming, they were one of the most powerful kindoms of old Valeria, they were devided by four smaller kingdoms that were ruled by four families, The Gryffindor kingdom was ruled by the Potters, they mainly handled the defenses and armies of the whole kingdom, The current King was King James and his wife Lilliana, they had a two children, Princess Harrian who was a bearer and his older brother Prince Godric, their sigil was red with a golden lion. The Slytharin kingdom was currently ruled by the Malfoy's, they were responsible of the financial part of the kingdom, it was currently ruled by King Lucius and Queen Sirius, and their only heir and child Prince Malfoy, their sigil was green with a silver snake. The Ravenclaw kingdom was currently ruled by the Grangers, they were responsible for the law and the maesters of the kingdom, they were ruled by King Edmond and Queen Jane, they had three children, Prince Alaric and Princesses Luna and Hermione who was betrothed to the future King of Slytharin, their sigil is blue with a bronze raven. The final kingdom was Hufflepuff and was currently ruled by the Diggorys, they were responsible for the farms and cattle for the whole kingdom, their King Amos and Queen Emilia, Prince Cedric was the heir, and their sigil was yellow with a black badger in the middle. The four kingdom all resided in Hogwarts and were ruled by King Thomas Riddle, his sigil was a shield of the four kingdoms combined, he was also the godfather of the Princess of Gryffindor and her mentor as the words have spread as such, he hasn't been to any of the kingdoms but Sir Barristan has and he says it's the most magical place he's ever seen with mythical creatures and exotic flower, it has been a dream of Rhaegar's that he'd visit the Kingdoms but after the Defiance of Duskendale, he didn't risk leaving his mother and his brother to the mercy of his father.

"What is the good news, father?" He respectfully asked, his eyes running over the slightly unkept figure of his father, with dirty unwashed hair and beard, longer than normal finger nails.

"The envoy will include some of the Princesses of Hogwarts, we might be able to find you a match." He smiled before grimacing. "It's unfortunate that your mother wasn't able to birth you a wife," He said mournfully and Rhaegar did his best not to grind his teeth in agitation. "But at least you'll now have of noble Valerian blood." He chirped before turning around and returning to where he came from.

Rhaegar clinched his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white, he turned to face his shield of the day and motioned for them to follow him then made his way towards the training grounds to let out the anger he felt towards his father.

Time, he only needed time.

************************

Rhaegar stood regal next to his somewhat cleaner father and beautiful mother on the steps of the red keep awaiting their new guest to arrive, he could already see the horses and carriages as they neared, there were five men heading the convoy and were surrounded by nights, the one in the middle was wearing silver armor with gold and bronze markings armor that had the Hogwart's crust on the middle of his chest, he had black hair held down by a silver crown entwined with gold and bronze with rubies, emeralds, sapphire and gold amber, he was obviously King Thomas himself, directly to his right was a young man with golden armor and a lion was in the middle of his chest, he had shoulder length auburn hair and brown eyes, on his head was a thin gold circlet with a row of small rubies in the middle, he could only be the Prince Godric of Gryffindor, to his right was another young man with dirty blond hair and a smile on his handsome face, he was wearing a gold armor with black designs and a badger on his chest, a golden circlet around his head that had a row of onyx, he appeared to be the Heartbreaker Prince of Hufflepuff, on King Thomas's left was also a young man with blond almost white short hair and silver armor with a green snake over his heart, a silver circlet with a row of emeralds sat around his head, his silver piercing eyes showed that he was the only son of King Lucius, Prince Draco, on his left was a slightly older man with brown hair and intelligent brown eyes, his armor was bronze with a blue raven on the left side of his chest, he was wearing a bronze circlet with a row of blue sapphires in the middle, he was the future King of Ravenclaw, Prince Alaric. There was a total of three carriages behind the men all surrounded by knights in different coloured armor.

"Welcome!" His father exclaimed when the envoy closed in on them and dismounted.

The next few minutes were spent in introductions of the Hogwarts King and his companions, it was by chance that Rhaegar raised his purple eyes and was suddenly struck by the most brilliant green eyes that put the most precious emeralds to shame.

"Aegar!" He mother shook his arm and pulled him from those wonderful eyes and he looked down at her with slightly stunned eyes.

"Mother?"

"I've called your name thrice," She said exasperated. "What has caught your att... oh!" Her eyes widened as she looked behind him.

He turned around and was struck by the very same eyes as before, his eyes roamed over the owner of said eyes and was evem more mesmerized, dark black hair flowed in beautiful curls down the slim figure till it reached a petite waist contrasting with the emerald colour of the dress.

"My precious Harrian," Someone called and now those beautiful green eyes turned to someone else. "Meet King Aerys, his wife Queen Rhaella and their sons, Prince Rhaegar and Prince Viserys," King Thomas introduced, Rhaegar noticed a steel look in his blue/red eyes when they all bowed except his father. "Meet Princess Harrian bearer son of King James and Queen Lilliana of Gryffindor and the future Queen of Hogwarts." Rhaegar's heart plummeted, the green eyed beauty was spoken for.

"A pleasure I am sure," She didn't bow or curtsy, just nodded and gave an earnest smile to his mother and little Viserys, it was the first time he was jealous of his little brother, he could tell by the corner of his eye that his father was agitated, he contained a smirk, luckily these people were too powerful for his father to mess with.

They were also introduced to the Princesses of Ravenclaw, Princess Hermione and Princess Luna before his parents escorted the convoy inside and directed them towards Maegor's Holdfast, all the while Rhaegar had his eyes on the Princess of Gryffindor who was on the arm of King Thomas, her brother on her other side. He soon excused himself so that he wouldn't tempt his eyes with the beautiful Princess and risk this treaty to fail.

What mistakes has he ever done to have his heart broken from a single glance?

************************

Harrian looked down from the balcony of his room at the silver Prince of the Seven Kingdoms as he sat in the beautiful gardens, reading. Emerald green eyes traced silky silver hair, high cheekbones and a strong chin, he traced down the broad shoulders and ...

"What do you think of the Prince of Dragonstone?" He turned around and face the man that used to be the Dark Lord with a teasing smile.

"I think you already chased him away," He looked back and found purple eyes watching him he smiled and the Prince smiled back before he quickly frowned and looked down, Harrian looked to the side and found Thomas was standing also looking down at the Prince. "Wasn't the objective was for us to come hear, mislead the Mad King into a treaty by me marrying his older son and then discreetly kill the mad fool so that his noble son will be the King thay was Prophesied?" He grimaced at the word.

"That is still the objective, but I want to see his reactions," Thomas lead him back into the room and out of it and they went towards the garden. "I want to be sure of his worthiness of my beautiful heir."

Harrian rolled his eyes and started to hum as the walked around the garden arm in arm, before they could reach the spot where Prince Rhaegar was sat, one of the King's knights of Walpurgis came to him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm afraid I have to leave you, my dear." He kissed Harrian's temple, before he walked away he called to the Targaryen. "Prince Rhaegar, if you'd be willing to escort my lovely heir." He requested, feeling Harrian roll his eyes next to him.

Rhaegar quickly nodded, his mind caught up with the word heir and not bride, so the beautiful green eyed bearer was the King's heir and not his future wife, Rhaegar was extremely pleased.

"Prince Rhaegar," Harrian smiled and accepted his arm, they started to walk around the garden. "What are you reading?" He glanced down at the book, trying to catch a glimpse of the title.

"Please, call me Rhaegar," he smiled down, raising his book properly so the young bearer could see the title. "It's a book on the Targaryen dragons."

"I love dragons," Harrian admitted, smiling at the older man. "We still have them in Hogwarts."

"You do?" Rhaegar's eyes widened. "Didn't know that, do you ride them?"

"Not usually," Rhaegar breathed in when Harrian's hair brushed against him when the young bearer shook his head. "I've ridden one, once two years ago, but we have them in sanctuaries where they are taken care of by professional dragon handlers."

"Would you like me to tell you about some of the Targaryen dragons?"

That began a long conversation between the two and Harrian felt that maybe he would like this union more than he first thought, he only agreed after being assured that Rhaegar was noble and honorable man and he thought that the'd have a good relationship built on friendship, but now as he beheld how amythse eyes light up as he spoke passionately about dragons and his proud ancestry that Harrian thought that he might really not only like the Silver Prince, but he might actually fall in love with him, the fluttering in his heart as the prince gave him a wide smile told him that he might already be falling.

"Would you by chance be willing to stay here," Rhaegar's question brought him out of his mussings and he stared up at the nervous looking man and smiled, urging him to finish. "When the treaty is signed and done?"

"It has been decided that," Harrian removed his arm from Rhaegar's and stood in front of him, looking up. "The treaty will be signed with a union of two." He giggled silently at the look of suprised confusion on the older man's face before turning around and walking towards his older brother who was beckoning for him to come, he left Rhaegar behind contemplating the words the young bearer said.

Later, Prince Lewyn told him that when he called him to the great hall, Rhaegar had a grin on his face that was so wide, Lewyn felt his cheeks hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! I was planning to write more but thought I'd better end it or it'll never be posted! Please be generous with the comments! Check out the index after every update to see the readers choice pairings!
> 
> P.S. Holy Mother of all! I had no idea that I'd so many Kidos and bookmarks in one day! You guys are amazing and I love all of you!


	4. The only Exception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Lethal weapon.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Martin Riggs.
> 
> Warning: Smut, sex toy and praise kink (?)
> 
> Word count: 3,523.

It was at that moment, with a gun pointed to his face, seconds away before they pulled the trigger that Harry realised that everything that had been leading to this moment ... really sucked.

***********************

He really hasn't been planning on taking a case today, just doing some boring paperwork after his last case, but no, when has life been easy or fair to one Harry Potter, Boy Wonder Extraordinaire, no he had to take the earliest portkey to the freaking United States of bloody America! As soon as he walked in to work at eight thirty in the morning as usual, happily drinking from the cup of coffee he bought from the new place next to their offices, he sighed after taking a sip from the heavenly liquid, making his way to his office. He moved passed his personal assistant, ignoring her as she moved quickly from behind her desk as she tried calling for him and he entered his office only to stop suddenly at the doorway as he saw who was sitting behind his desk and making his assistant crash against his back which lead to him spilling his coffee all over his robes.

"I am so sorry," She gasped, stuttering apologies until Harry silenced her and sent her to her desk with a nudge.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Minister?" He greeted as he walked in and closed the door behind him, taking out his wand to vanish the empty cup and clean his robes with a simple charm and wave.

"Now, now, Harry," The black man smirked as he stood and moved around the desk. "We don't have to be so formal so early in the morning."

"What do you want, Kingsley?" Harry raised an eyebrow as the other man continued to smirk as he shook his hand, before he moved away from the taller man and went to sit behind his desk.

"I have a case for you." He took a file from his robes and put it on the desk in front of Harry. "An easy one, I promise." He added when Harry didn't even look at the file and just stared at the Minister.

"Right," He drawled, finally breaking their stare down with a sigh and looking down at the file, he opened it and read for a few moments before closing it with a groan and pushing it closer to the other man. "I don't want it."

"I'm not exactly asking," Kingsley raised an eyebrow as he slid the file towards Harry. "Your portkey leaves at ten thirty am and you'll arrive at two thirty am in Los Angeles you can pick your team and you'll meet Captain Brooks Avery at the Police Department of Los Angeles, you will be needing your gun, your assistant has all the details." He turned around and left the office with a wave and a shouted 'good luck', making Harry groan and smack his head against his desk.

“Mrs. Roberts!” He shouted, his head still pressed against the desk.

“Yes, Head Auror Potter?” She peeked he head in and raised an eyebrow when she saw his state.

“What’s the intel?”

“Well,” she walked into the office with a small box in her hands that she enlarges as she places it on the desk beside Harry’s head. “There’s been a couple of murders recently in London involving muggles,”

“And what does that have to do with us?” Harry raised his head and huffed at the files she’d pulled out.

“If you’d let me finish,” She raised an eyebrow and gave him an unimpressed look, with her hair in a tight bun and her glasses low on her nose, she reminded Harry of a younger Mcgonagall and he shuddered. “The four victims were all suspected as being muggles at first glance, but it had been brought to the ministry’s attention that the link to all the victims have been their connection to the wizarding world, all the victim are ex-wizards and witches.”

“You mean...” Harry looked up from inspecting his gun to look incredulously at the slightly older woman.

“Yes, all the victims are dark sympathisers from the old war that were sentenced with blocking their magic and their banishment from the wizarding world.” She opened all the files to the pictures of the victims and Harry started recognising a few of them and started to read more thoroughly.

“And the connection to America?” He glanced up from the brutal crime scene photos of the victims.

“Some of the banished have moved to America, as it were, and the killer followed them there and he’s already killed one of them, in the files you have a list of all the other banished names.”

Harry hummed as his assistant continued to tell him details of the case and about his living arrangements for the forceable future.

***********************

As usual for one Detective Roger Murtaugh, he arrived at work early and refreshed, smiling and greeting his fellow detectives with a cup of coffee in his hand, that is, until Captain Avery called him to his office before he even reached his desk.

“You called, Captain?” He popped his head into the Captain’s office, the man waved him in as he continued his conversation on the phone, Roger entered, closing the door behind him before taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of the Captain’s desk.

“I assure you, Chief Inspector, you have our full assistance and cooperation.” Roger raised an eyebrow, wondering who was so important as to coax that sort of total respect from the Captain. “I’ll send my lead detectives to your hotel and they’ll bring you and your associates to the department and they’ll give you their full support.” The Captain said some more words before hanging up and facing Murtaugh.

“I know why you called me,” Roger grinned, adjusting his tie, he’d heard the rumours and if the conversation he’d just heard hinted at anything, it would be a high profile case. “You want us to take the case with the famous Chief Inspector Potter, right?”

“You’re not even close,” The Captain deadpanned. “I want you and your partner, who I haven’t seen yet and I don’t know when he’ll show up, but I want both of you as far away from Chief Inspector Potter and his associates as possible.”

“Why?” Roger would deny whining, he was kinda a fan of the CI. “I’m the best you got!”

“CI Potter doesn’t need a fangirl and a kamikaze as his guides in Los Angeles.” The Captain frowned as Martin Riggs walked in wearing shorts and sunglasses. “I want both of you to monitor the house of one Emilia Knott,” He threw the file in front of them. “she has reported a break in in her house two days ago and reported about a strange man lurking around her work place.”

“Does this have anything to do with CI Potter’s case?” Roger asked hopefully.

“As far as we can tell,” The Captain raised an eyebrow at the dark man’s eagerness. “it’s as far from that case as could be.”

“Oh,” Roger deflated.”and who’ll be taking over the case with CI Potter?”

“I’m assigning both Detectives Bailey and Cruz.”

“I have more experience than those two put together!” Roger exclaimed standing up and pacing across the room while Riggs was looking over the file of Mrs. Knott.

“Roger,” Avery sighed. “I know CI Potter and I also know for a fact that he hates ‘fans’ and you will be too enamoured by the man to properly think about the case, and the media is all over it as the killer had transitioned from London to here.”

“Who is this CI Potter, anyways?” Riggs asks not looking up and missing the two incredulous looks the two other men sent him.

“Didn’t you hear about the terrorist attacks 20 years ago?” Roger asked, eyes wide. “He singlehandedly took down the leader of the organisation and hunted every single man and woman that ever followed the man, also, he’s the youngest man that ever became Chief Inspector in the Interpol, ever. Not to mention that he was 17 at the time.”

“Wow,” Riggs gaped. “I wouldn’t mind meeting that man.” He said consideringly.

“No,” The Captain stood, shaking his head vehemently. “You’ll never meet this man if I have anything to say about it!” He swore before throwing them out of his office.

“This is bullshit.” Roger hissed, crumbling the cup in his hand and throwing it in the trash furiously.

“It is quite unfortunate.” Martin commented, waving a piece of paper as if to fan himself.

“Is that what I think it is?” He asked eagerly.

“Well, I don’t know,” Martin smirked. “If you mean is it the hotel name and room number of one CI Potter, then you are correct in your assumption.”

“Yes,” Riggs silently cheered before frowning. “But we probably shouldn’t, after all the Captain was adamant.”

“Ok.” The blonde man shrugged before starting to rip the post it note but was stopped by the other man.

“I guess it can’t hurt to just meet the man.” Roger shrugged.

“I guess not.” Riggs wiggled his eyebrows.

**************************

“Ok, this is it.” Roger called out to his partner as he stopped his perusal of the rooms and stood before the right door.

“Well, go on.” Riggs urged when Roger hesitated.

“What if Bailey and Cruz are already there,” He asked nervously. “We’ll get into trouble with the Captain and might even get suspended, I can’t afford that right now, Riggs.” He started to ramble making the other man roll his eyes.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” He said exasperated, before knocking on the door himself before Roger convinced them to go back to the office.

“Why did you do that?” He hissed and before they could run away the door opened.

“Can I help you?” An accented voice made them turn towards the door to find a tall man with white blonde hair and silver eyes, looking at them with a raised brow, one hand down and the other behind his back, undoubtedly holding a gun.

“You must be CI Potter?” Riggs greeted holding a hand out. “We’re detectives Riggs and Murtaugh, we were sent by Captain Avery.”

“Identifications?” The man asked, ignoring Riggs’s cheerful attitude and extended hand.

They quickly flashed their badges and received a nod after the man checked their IDs and clearly holstered his gun before ushering them in.

“And to answer your question, no,” He looked back at them as they reached a table where files and evidence bags lay. “I’m not Potter, he’s out at the moment, I’m Senior Superintendent Draco Malfoy, and this is,” He pointed to a woman that walked in from an adjourned room with her head in a laptop. “Forensic scientist Hermione Granger-Weasley. Granger, meet the people from LAPD, Detectives Riggs and Murtaugh.”

“Pleasure.” She placed the laptop down and gave them a smile while shaking their hands. “Didn’t Harry say that the detectives name’s were Bailey and Cruz?” She looked consideringly between them before looking back at her blonde partner.

“Well, I have to make a call, please excuse me.” Riggs exclaimed and hurried towards the door, ignoring his partner’s protests.

He walked out the door and made his way to the lobby, stopping when he noticed someone standing to the side, he was probably 5’5” with wild black hair and pale skin but what drew Martin in like a moth to the flames was the flash of intense green eyes when he walked passed the man, the man was wearing jeans and a black regular t-shirt and a leather jacket held in one arm. Martin decided that since Roger was busy, he wouldn’t mind if he just had a conversation with this man, right?

“Hello there,” Martin greeted, sidling up to the other man who raised his head for a minute and the taller man caught sight of those mesmerising green eyes up close. “so green.” He breathed out not realising he said that out loud.

“Thank you,” The man answered with a tilt of his lips and a deliciously accented voice. “You’re not so bad either.” He teased when he noticed the other man fluster for a second before pulling himself together and giving the shorter man his patented smirk.  
“Martin Riggs.” He offered his hand.

“A pleasure,” He purred, making Riggs focus on those pink full lips as a tongue darted to wet them. “Harry Potter.”

“Ah,” Riggs drawled, looking the other man up and down again and liking what he saw. “You don’t look like you’re thirty five.”

“Do I know you?” Riggs cursed himself as he noticed Harry withdrawing back and the flirty and teasing demeanour was replaced with a neutral look with his arms crossed against his chest and body tensed for a fight.

“Detective Martin Riggs of the Los Angeles police department.” He introduced again.

“Uh huh,” Harry intoned. “How unfortunate.”

“Why do you say that?” Riggs mimicked the other man’s pose and raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t do cops.”

“How unfortunate indeed.” He drawled, eyes roaming along the other man’s body. “I hope I can change that.”

“They all do.” Harry snorted before walking towards the room Riggs just walked out of.

“But I’ll be the exception.” Riggs promised, his eyes glued to the other man’s behind as he walked away.

*********************

They quickly established their partnership and the Captain pulled back Bailey and Cruz so that the British team wouldn’t find the two older men’s barging in on their case inappropriate and find offence in their work ethics, but the Captain warned the two detectives that should anything happen that shouldn’t, he’ll pull their badges.

“So, this is the list of the potential victims?” Riggs asked as he looked through the short list of names and frowned when one of the names felt familiar. “Hey Rodge, look at this list.”

“What is it?” Roger looks through the list before freezing when he reached the name. “Emilia Knott? We have to go.”

“Are you going to share with the class?” Draco drawled as he picked up his jacket, following after the two men.

“We’ll share on the way.”

When they reached the house they found all the lights were out and the curtains closed, Riggs knocked on the door.

“Mrs. Knott, it’s the police.”

Before he could knock again they heard a crash from inside and barged in to find Mrs. Knott lying on the floor wounded and a man wearing all black running away.

“Draco and Hermione take care of Mrs. Knott,” Harry ordered before running after the man along with the two detectives.

By the time Harry reached the two cops the criminal was nowhere to be seen, Harry suspected he’d disapperated which he told his two friends when he got back to them, they reported it in and thankfully by leaving both Draco and Hermione behind saved Mrs Knott’s life as they used magic and potions to bring her back from the edge of death and to the point where she’ll survive with a bit of attention from normal regular doctors. When the trio parted from the two detectives to their hotel they started to plan how to catch their guy without raising too much suspicion from the muggles, they decided that Harry would stay with Mrs. Knott in her hospital room under his invisibility cloak.

Just like they predicted the killer showed up to finish his work and Harry was there to arrest him and just as Harry was putting one of the magic restraining cuffs on the masked man, detective Riggs kicked open the door with his gun out, surprising Harry for a moment which was all it took for the killer to kick his legs and push Harry away making him twist his arm in the fall before he rammed into Riggs making him unbalance and lose his gun, the masked man picked up the gun and pointed it towards Harry, it was at that moment, with a gun pointed to his face, seconds away before they pulled the trigger that Harry realised that everything that had been leading to this moment ... really sucked.

Harry was about to say fuck it and use magic when detective Roger came up slowly behind the criminal and hit him with the gun on the back of his head.

After securing the criminal and revealing him to be Dennis Creevey who was avenging the murder of his family on the families of convicted death eaters.

*****************

The next night, Martin found himself going to Harry’s hotel room with a bottle of scotch, he knocked a few times before the door opened and Harry appeared slightly ruffled and panting.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Martin tried to look behind the other man but Harry was keeping close to the door and only his head out.

“A little bit.” Harry breathed out, breath hitching every few seconds.

“I brought scotch,” He shuffled awkwardly, he was grown up enough to know what the other man was up to and he couldn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed. “I thought we could celebrate a closed case but I can see now that you’re busy.” He turned around to leave when Harry called him back.

“Riggs!” Harry assessed the man for a few seconds, looking him up and down. “Do you perhaps, want to come in?”

“You don’t have someone over?” Martin asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

“It’s just me.” Harry confirmed, he disappeared for a second before the door opened fully and showed the green eyed man in a robe and Martin doubted that he had anything under that.

“I’d very much like to get in.” He moved closer voice becoming lower as he felt the tension between them increasing, it didn’t help that Harry was blushing.

He crowded against the shorter man, pushing him in the room, quickly disposing of the bottle in his hand on the nearest table before pushing Harry against the now closed door and kissing him passionately making the younger man moan and press his lithe body tightly against his, Martin groaned when Harry squirmed against his hardening cock, he easily undid the tie of the white robe and removing it before taking a hold of the younger man’s waist and pulling him up making Harry automatically wrap his legs around the other man’s waist.

“Well, well,” The older man drawled as his seeking hand found what’s between Harry’s ass cheeks. “You’ve been keeping busy, haven’t you sweetheart?” Harry moaned equally from the endearment and the hand that was playing with the plug inside him. “And I was wondering what had you so worked up, darlin’” This time Harry threw his head back and keened as the plug pressed firmly and continuously against his prostate. “Were you thinking of me sugar?” Harry nodded slightly so as to not dislodge the man from licking down his neck leaving marks between each sentence. “You like it when I call you pet names, don’t you?“ Another nod made Martin smirk. “Let’s see if you’ll be good for me.” He wondered as he abandoned the door and moved towards the bed, slowly and gently laying the other man down then moving away.

“Open your legs.” He ordered and was very happy about his control that made him not jump the other man and ravish him instantly. “Look at that lovely red hole wrapped around that plug.” His eyes darkened as they saw how the slightly red and puffy rim was tightly wound around the green plug and how it twitched every time the green eyed man breathed or clenched his hole, he removed his clothes and quickly lay on the bed between the spread thighs, kissing and nibbling as he went up until he reached his destination and ran his tongue around the puffy rim and tried to push his tongue in around the plug and immensely enjoying the increasing volume of his lover’s enjoyment. He moved his mouth away from the wet hole and licked his way up till he reached Harry’s red and tortured lips, avoiding where Harry wanted him to touch and instead locking their lips together in a filthy kiss full of tongue and teeth as he slowly and torturously removed the plug and replacing it with his hard cock and pushing in just as slowly.

By that point Harry was completely delirious from pleasure and could barely utter coherent words just pleading for the man to move and Martin was happy to comply as his control broke and he took hold of the younger man’s thighs and pressed them against his chest as he started to move earnestly and fucked him hard against the mattress, by the time they were done light was creeping through the window and Harry could bare keep his eyes open.

“What about your rule, darlin’?” Martin asked as he nuzzled against the sleepy man’s neck as he hugged him from behind.

“Well,” Harry muttered, barely audible. “I guess you’re the exception.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the long wait, it couldn't be helped, I had absolutely nothing to write and I hope you like the chapter that I just finished as I'd been writing it for the past 5 hours not to mention editing it, but at least now that I have my laptop it's so much easier.
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've written so far on both Shuffle works, so read and comment and don't forget to check out the index as I've filled out all the remaining spots fro reader's choice with your suggestion.


	5. Prank Gone Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Captain America.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Steve.
> 
> Warnings: Smut.
> 
> Word count: 1886.

He couldn't say that it wasn't cliché stumbling on a black cat the night before Halloween, it honestly was, but he couldn't help but want to rescue the little thing.

He stumbled on it when he was walking back to his apartment at night after spending all day working out and doing some drills with the others, it was pouring rain and he wants to reach his apartment as soon as he can, he hears it when he walks by the ally beside his apartment and can't help but to look for the noise, call it his hero complex or whatever you will, he finds the little thing curled up under a cardboard box that's about to fall over and he could see the water was slowly soaking it.

"Hey there little guy," he says and the cat lifts its head towards his voice and he's stuck by how otherworldly the glowing green eyes are. "Looks like you need a place to stay the night."

The black cat meows before shakily standing up and moves towards him, burrowing itself against his crouched form and the last of Steve's resolve washes out and he gently picks up the cat and covers it with his jacket, snuggled up against his chest before he hurries the rest of the way to his apartment.

As soon as he got into his apartment he placed his duffel bag by the door and his key on the table by the door before quickly making his way to his bathroom and grabbing a towel, he then moved to the kitchen, placed the towel on the counter then slowly coaxed the black cat from his chest and onto the towel before drying it as gently as he can.

"It's ok," he crooned as the little cat began meowing continuously. "There you are, all dry." He lifted the towel from the little head and laughed at the way the black fur was sticking in every direction.

But what got him most was the look on the cat's face, disgruntled and a little bit indignation if a cat could be indignant that is, he raised his hand slowly so as to not startle it and started to scratch the tiny chin.

"You like that, huh?" He laughed as the cat started purring and almost melted against his hand.

After a few more minutes of indulging the little creature he got up and warmed some milk before putting it on a plate then placed it in front of the cat, with a last pet down the feline's back he went to have a shower.

When he got out the cat was curled up on his pillow, it lifted it's head when he came out and followed his movements until he wore some pajama pants and laid his head beside the cat's body, he snorted when instead of going back to sleep the feline got up and curled up over his chest as if it was an everyday thing for it.

There was something niggling in the back of Steve's mind about the black feline that he just couldn't place, it looked at him with too much intensity and interest when he walked out of the bathroom and the glare when he was drying it earlier, but Steve grunted before erasing those thoughts from his mind, after all, it was just a black cat, right?

0000000000000000000000000

Steve was quite surprised when he woke up in the morning because instead of a cat sleeping on his chest, he found a man with hair as dark as the cat's fur laying on his chest. He looked down for a minute in confusion before his soldier brain decided to wake up and he flipped around. Trapping the other man under him with one hand around the slim throat and the other holding both delicate wrists in his other hand. He was struck momentarily by too green eyes, he didn't notice until their positions were reversed. With the strange man straddling his waist and both of Steve's hands were trapped on both side of his head and he wasn't able to move them.

"Who are you? What are you?" Steve growled out as he gave up on moving when he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

The strange man looked at him with narrowed eyes and a tilted head, before he looked down at himself and blushed. Steve followed where he was looking and noticed that the other man was completely naked. He was completely naked while he was straddling Steve's waist.

Steve quickly averted his eyes with a blush and looked at the other man, locking their eyes. Before he even attempted to utter another word the man vanished into thin air with a soft crack.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself, bewildered.

Steve reached the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters at the time he was accustomed to, the human/cat incident still running through his mind as he made his way towards Director Fury's Office.

He knocked twice before he was allowed entrance, he was about to greet Fury when he had the shock of his life. The strange man that was in his bed this morning was standing in front of the Director's desk, wearing a skintight S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform with boots and a gun holster around his slim waist and another holster that Steve could see was around his right arm that had a wand. That told Steve that he was apart of the new integration between the Wizarding world and S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Rogers!" Fury called for his attention away from the other man. "Good that you're here, I'd like you to meet your new partner. Agent Potter meet Captain Rogers."

Agent Potter nodded towards him, not meeting his eyes. Steve turned towards Fury, not knowing what to say.

"Both of you can go now." He demanded, going back to the papers on his desk in a clear dismissal.

A huff made Steve look towards the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, who shook his head at Fury before he made his way out of the door with Steve hot on his heels.

"Agent Potter!" Steve called out when it looked like the Agent wasn't about to stop for him.

The green-eyed man stopped and looked back at Steve, waiting for the blond man to talk with his hands crossed against his chest. Steve tried to think of what to say as he looked over the other man, he blushed when he remembered the man straddling his stomach, naked and with messy shoulder length hair, which he currently had in a braid away from his face.

"About this morning," he started, cursing himself when he noticed the other man's amused eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what that was about?"

"That," Agent Potter, looked away for a minute and cleared his throat before looking back at Steve. "I was pranked by a few of my friends, when I ran away so that they wouldn't do anything more to me I ended up in that alley. As my apartment wasn't that far away and you happened to find me, the rest you know."

"Oh." Steve didn't know what to say to that so he asked the only question he could think of. "What's your name?"

"You can call me, Harry," Harry smirked at the taller man. "After all, you've already seen me naked." He laughed as he waved goodbye at the blushing Soldier.

0000000000000000000000000

Steve looked to the side where Harry was lying on the ground next to him after they were thrown over by the blast that caused the building they were in to explode.

"That was exciting, wasn't it?" The younger Agent beamed at him as Steve picked himself up and strapped his shield on his back.

"Not the exact word I'd use." Steve huffed out as the other man bumped into him as they walked together towards the car that was going to take them back to the safe house.

"You have to loosen up every now and then Cap, you don't want everyone to think you're an old man now, do you?" Harry teased as he got into the driver's side and waited for the Captain to get in on the other side before starting the car and driving away.

"Just drive, Harry." Steve laughed as the other man saluted him.

"Yes, Captain, My Captain." That brought another round of laughter from the Super Soldier.

0000000000000000000000000

Steve leaned back against the couch of their current safe house, relaxing as he waited for Harry to finish his shower. In the few months that Steve has been partnered up with the British man, he's been taught a few things. For example, not contacting S.H.I.E.L.D. the minute we're done with a mission, it never hurt to take a few hours and relax. Another example, Harry showed him how good it feels to relax after a mission.

Steve was interrupted from his musing when the man he was thinking about straddled his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around the soldier's thick neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, making Steve wrap his arms in turn around the naked man's waist and reverse their positions so that Harry's back was against the couch and Steve was laying over the smaller built man, between his spread thighs.

"How long do you think it will take before they know we've completed our mission?" Harry asked, followed by a moan as Steve peppered kisses down his neck.

"I think at least two hours," Steve answered as he pulled away from Harry, taking his own clothes off with Harry's help.

"Well," Harry smiled mischievously as he pulled the other man on top of him again and buried his hands in the blond hair, making Steve groan as his hair was roughly tugged. "Let's make the most of it."

Steve hummed in agreement, running his hands down Harry's smooth and slightly wet body till he reached his thighs and pulled them up to wrap around Steve's chest as he slowly entered the previously prepared hole, causing Harry to throw his head back against the couch cushions. Bracing his arms against the armrest when Steve's thrust increased in power and speed, pulling moans and screams of pleasure from Harry. Suddenly, Steve pulled out and before Harry could protest, he flipped him on his stomach and swiftly re-entered him, making Harry whine and bury his face in his arms when the new position made Steve's cock reach a deeper place inside of him.

Steve finally reached his first orgasm when Harry was unable to utter any coherent words, let alone sentences after his multiple orgasms. It seems to be a Super Soldier meant having increased stamina. Steve slowly pulled out and enjoyed watching the cum slip out of the younger man's abused hole. Before he was able to suggest that they move to the bedroom, they heard a phone ring. Harry groaned and sat up slowly, reaching for his phone that was on the coffee table. He groaned again when he saw who it was and showed it to Steve who had a similar reaction.

Well, it seems like their relaxation time is over. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been going through a bit of a writer's block but it seems that the challenge for me and my writer buddy fixed it for the time being so I finished writing this when I finished writing the challenge fic which will be posted later today as a gif prompt between me and [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) it will not be connected to my Shuffle series as it's a stand-alone fic with over 6k words or so. I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave your comment down below!!


	6. The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets someone that ensnares his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Harry Potter or Lucifer.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Lucifer.
> 
> Warnings: Smut.
> 
> Word count: 2552.

He woke, as usual, before his bed partner from the previous night and walked towards his bar, pouring himself a drink from the almost empty bottle. His penthouse was a complete mess, a few chairs flipped on their backs, books all over the floor from where he’d had his partner braced against it as he fucked him from behind and fingerprints and smudges littered the balcony doors. All and all, Lucifer could say and without a doubt in his mind, that last night was fantastic.

He leisurely sauntered towards his grand piano - that had somehow escaped last nights sex marathon - and sat down on the bench before starting to play a soft melody, he didn’t want to upset this one like many conquests before him. He’d only managed to play a few keys before his elevator doors opened and spewed out a very angry detective.

“Lucifer!” Chloe barked as she walked towards him, bypassing the many littered pillows and books in her path. “I have been calling you for the past two hours, why haven’t you answered?!” She crossed her arms and furrowed her brows, demanding a response.

“Well, Detective, to tell the truth, it didn’t feel like it was more important than what I was doing at the time.” He teased while suavely rising from his bench after draining his tumbler of whiskey. 

“Please, tell me what was more important than a new case, Lucifer.” She taunted, following after his as he headed for the bar. 

“I think he was talking about me.” 

Chloe turned around looking to where the voice came from, to find a man standing at the threshold of Lucifer’s bedroom. He was thankfully dressed in what appeared to be Lucifer’s shirt, as it was a bit too big to perfectly fit the man’s lithe build and the shirt covered him to mid-thigh, she’d also guess that the man was at approximately 5’6” to 5’8”. He had dishevelled shoulder length dark hair and as he walked closer she could clearly see his emerald green eyes.

“Lucifer!” She hissed, scandalised as her usual companion swept the other man in a passionate kiss. She cleared her throat loudly when they kept on going, with Lucifer lifting the other man up by his thighs so that they were wrapped around his waist. “Lucifer!” She called louder, as he started heading to the piano.

Lucifer grunted when apparently the other man elbowed him to get down.

“I think I better go.” He coughed embarrassedly, pushing against Lucifer’s bare chest when the other man tried to protest. “I’ll see you later tonight, ok?” 

“Of course,” Lucifer promised as he leaned down and started to kiss the other man’s neck sensually. “I just hope I don’t have to steal you from another man. Again.” 

Chloe turned around with a frustrated sigh after seeing the look on Lucifer’s face when the shorter man laughed breathlessly.

“Lucifer, I’ll wait for you by the car!” She called as she made her way towards the elevator, trying to ignore the sounds that started behind her. “Don’t be late! We have work to do!”

*************************

As Chloe was waiting downstairs a black SUV parked behind her car and a tall black man stepped out. From his build she’d guess he was a bodyguard. But before she was able to move towards him and question him, Lucifer came out of the building dressed in one of his Armani suits and the stranger in his arms was still (or back to being) dressed in Lucifer’s shirt. She noticed out the corner of her eye the man making his way towards the pair and stood a few feet away from them as the strange green eyed man kissed Lucifer once before caressing his cheek. Saying something to him that she couldn’t hear, before turning towards (his) bodyguard and accepted the coat the other man offered as he was escorted towards the SUV.

“What the hell was that all about?” She asked Lucifer when he moved towards her and they both got into her car.

“Oh, that’s Kingsley, Harry’s bodyguard.” He informed her casually.

“Who the hell is Harry?! And why was he in your shirt?!”

“I’m afraid his clothes didn’t withstand last night's festivities.” He gave her a salacious wink and smirked.

*************************  
* The Previous Night *

Lucifer usually enjoyed the type of parties he was currently attending, if it weren’t for the familiar and extremely dull people in attendance this evening. He was of the sort to follow the rule of ‘been there done that not interested to do it again’, with extremely rare cases of ‘I won’t mind doing that again’.

That was until the sexiest human being that he wasn’t familiar with - yet- arrived, unfortunately for Lucifer he was on the arm of another man.

‘Well,’ Lucifer thought, smirking as he sipped from the flute of champagne in his hand. ‘he’ll be on my arm soon enough.’

He took his time observing the enchanting figure as he walked around the ballroom with that dull man who dared to put his arm around Lucifer’s new obsession. What fascinated Lucifer the most was that when the gorgeous man wasn’t talking to anyone, wasn’t even paying any attention to the man clinging to his side, he had a small sly smile on his beautiful pink lips. As if he knew something you didn’t know and that intrigued Lucifer to no end. So when the faceless man finally left, Lucifer made his move.

“Hello, Gorgeous.” Lucifer drawled as he approached the other man, who turned towards him as soon as Lucifer came closer.

“Hello, Mister Morningstar.” The little minx greeted with that sly smile and green eyes sparkling in amusement as he offered his hand to Lucifer.

“My, my.” Lucifer smirked, kissing the back of the slender hand before letting it go with a lingering caress. “You know me, but I don’t know you.”

“Harry.” The man introduced with a soft flutter of his eyelashes and that same intoxicating sly smile, accepting the flute of champagne that Lucifer swiped from a passing tray.

“Pleasure to meet you Harry, how are you this fine evening?” He asked with a smile as he offered his arm to the other man, his smile turning into a smirk when Harry accepted his offered arm.

“It’s dull to be honest.” Harry sighed as his eyes caught the eyes of his date for this evening who looked disappointed when he saw Harry with Lucifer. 

“I see,” Lucifer hummed before turning towards the younger man, locking his dark eyes with the brilliant green of his companion. “What is it you desire then?” Lucifer asked with a smile and an intense look in his eyes that Harry for a second felt trapped in before he mentally shook it off and gave Lucifer that same sly smile that drew the Devil in.

“I don’t have anything I desire Mister Morningstar.” He answered, that sly smile widening just a bit. “Whatever I want simply comes to me.” 

“Please, call me Lucifer.” The older man answered with a devilish smirk of his own, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and leading him towards the door. “Shall we go to a more interesting venue?”

“Lead the way, Lucifer.” Said man felt pleasant chills go down his spine as the shorter man purred out his name. 

“It would be my pleasure.” Lucifer replied his eyes darkening as they roamed over the slim figure of the younger man. “I assure you.”

*************************

They reached Lux in record time as Lucifer drove his black 62 corvette, while Harry had his arms spread over his head enjoying the convertible car as it sped down the highway.

When Lucifer parked the car in his spot he quickly got out and went to the other side of the car to open the door for his lovely companion, wrapping an arm around his waist when Harry got out of the car and Lucifer started to lead him towards the back door which lead to his private elevator. The elevator door barely closed before the saucy minx jumped on him and locked their lips together. Lucifer smirked into the kiss before quickly gaining the upper hand and turning their positions so that Harry had his back against the elevator walls as Lucifer expertly deepened the kiss, pulling a moan from the younger man.

“Oh, yes.” Lucifer hummed as Harry buried his hands in Lucifer’s hair and wrapped one of his legs around the taller man’s hips.

Lucifer was briefly disappointed when the elevator doors opened but the young minx suddenly jumped and wrapped both legs around Lucifer’s waist and started to lick the rim of his ear before moving down to his neck. Lucifer moaned when Harry reached a sensitive part under his chin, not to be out done Lucifer moved his hands from Harry’s thighs to squeeze his ass, making the younger man moan as the move made his front rub up against Lucifer’s stomach. Lucifer got out of the elevator before the door could close and went back to kissing the other man as he made his way expertly towards the nearest flat surface that he could comfortably fuck the green eyed minx. 

Harry grunted softly as his back hit a semi bumpy surface, that appeared to be a bookcase when he felt around behind him with one hand. His hand returned to mapping out the older man’s chest as said man tried his best to turn his brain to mush with the expert maneuvers his tongue made in Harry’s mouth. Lucifer smirked when Harry started to work on unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers. Harry broke the kiss to try and regain some conscious thought, the older man was an amazing kisser. 

Lucifer instead of going back to kissing he slid his tongue from Harry’s kiss swollen lips down his chin until he reached his adam’s apple and he started to suck on it driving the younger man crazy. Lucifer moved back up and locked their lips briefly before suddenly lowering the other man on his feet and steadied him for a minute before lowering himself to his knees and ripping apart Harry’s clothes to reach that sensual body bringing forth a surprised squeak from the younger man.

“Those were expensive.” Harry huffed and braced himself against the bookshelf as Lucifer ignored his words and proceeded to run his tongue down Harry’s stomach towards his erect member making Harry quickly forget about his permanently ruined clothes and made him focus more on the mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and was slowly swallowing more of him. 

“Oh, fuck!” Harry shouted as he came down the devil’s throat breathing heavily before yelping when he was suddenly turned to face the bookshelf and groaned when wet fingers started to rub over his entrance before one slipped past the first ring of muscle and straight through the second to nail his prostate. “Oh my …….”

“No need to bring my father into this love.” Lucifer drawled as he playfully bit at his nap. “I prefer you scream my name.”

Harry didn’t reply just placed his forehead against the bookshelf and placed one hand beside his head and the other was was buried in Lucifer’s hair guiding his head towards his and locking their lips together in a dirty kiss filled with caressing tongues and biting teeth.

There was a current of energy growing around them that Lucifer could feel, especially when he increased the number of fingers inside the younger man’s hole to two fingers instead of one making Harry moan and spread his legs wider.

“Eager, are we?” Lucifer taunted as he added another finger, caressing the warm velvety walls of the tight hole making him keen in pleasure.

“Yes!” Harry yelled back as the hand in Lucifer’s hair tightened in punishment when the older man tauntingly ran the tip of his tongue down Harry’s neck instead of doing what Harry desperately wanted him to do. “Please! I need you in me!”

Lucifer smirked, feeling incredibly smug and slightly breathless as he finally freed his stiff cock and stroked it once to cover it in lube before nudging the head against the prepared entrance. Gasping when he suddenly felt sparks of energy rushing through his whole body as he became one with his lover for the first time.

“Surprise, surprise.” Lucifer laughed softly feeling a high he never felt before. A completion to his damned soul he’d never felt before. 

“Yes!” Harry screamed as suddenly Lucifer thrust into him hard, striking his prostate repeatedly as he set a fast and brutal pace. “Oh!”

Unnoticed by the pair who’ve been so preoccupied with each other a soft glow started to emanate from them both, glowing brighter the closer they came to completion until bursting in bright golden light as they both orgasmed together.

“Well, that was bloody brilliant.” Harry gasped out as he collapsed on the floor, taking Lucifer with him as the Devil refused to let go of him.

Lucifer hummed, enjoying the close proximity of the other man against him, nuzzling his face against Harry’s neck.

“I knew you weren’t human.” Harry hummed out, enjoying the attention Lucifer paid his neck and shoulder.

“Obviously, love.” He replied, turning Harry’s head to face his . “I’m the Devil.”

Harry stared at the other man in intense silence for a few minutes before snorting.

“Of course,” he started to giggle a bit hysterically. “My soulmate is the fucking Devil!”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow intrigued by the other man’s reaction. “You believe me?” He asked, bewildered.

“Of course I do!” Harry answered, finally calming down. “I’m not as human as I should be if you haven’t noticed.”

Lucifer licked his lips as he felt the sparks of energy from before running down his spine.

“How wonderful.” He drawled, his eyes darkening when the sparks kept moving over his body, caressing his skin.

He didn’t get to do what he wanted to do when suddenly the elevator door opened and a man who looks uncannily like his brother walked in calmly, eyes surveying the room before the dark eyes fell on their entwined on the floor.

“Kingsley!” Harry called out when the man didn’t look like he was planning on moving or speaking. “What are you doing here?” 

“You disappeared from the gala,” he said, voice deep, reminding Lucifer once more of his brother. Which he did not want to think about while he was balls deep inside of his lover’s hot entrance. “Antonio said you left with someone, so I came to look for you.”

“Well, I’m fine.” 

“I can see that.” The older man said with amusement lightning in his eyes.

“So, you can go.” Harry huffed, as he noticed said amusement.

Kingsley nodded with a grin before turning around and leaving the penthouse.

Lucifer turned towards his blushing soulmate with a raised eyebrow in question.

“Bodyguard.” He answered before yelping when Lucifer suddenly picked him up and moved them towards the bedroom.

“The night is still young.” Lucifer answered Harry’s unasked question.

Harry liked that idea very much and he proceeded to show Lucifer how much he liked that idea when they reached the bed.

While Lucifer may resent his Father’s manipulation, this time, and only this time. He might actually enjoy this ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Please comment!!
> 
> Next pairing will be Harry/Thor!!


	7. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is banished from Asgard and lands in someone’s ‘backyard’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Thor.
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Thor.
> 
> Warnings: No Smut T,T
> 
> Word count: 1600.

 

It was a day like any other for Harry, who had been in self made exile for the past three years and a half. It was also about to end as any other day, or it was, until a man literally fell from the sky and landed in the middle of his property.

He was doing what he always did, after he had his dinner, sitting peacefully on the steps of his front porch drinking from a glass of wine and looking at the empty desert before shifting his eyes towards the beautiful starry night, he twitched his fingers and a bottle of wine floated from inside the house to where he was sitting and tilted over his empty glass, filling it with red wine. Harry sipped from the glass as the bottle smoothly floated to sit beside him, he hummed as the bold taste of the Cabernet Sauvignon hit his palette. He was about to call it a night and go up to bed when he saw the headlights of a car in the distance, he frowned, no car ever made it out this far before. He didn't really care or worry, his wards would keep any trespassers away and redirect them somewhere else. He shrugged and turned to climb the stairs of his front porch, when bright lights achingly similar to lightning but not quite the same, opened up in the middle of the sky followed by a tornado the reached the earth. A flash of lightning hit the centre of the tornado and he could almost swear that he saw an object falling. Harry noticed that the car that had turned off it's headlights, turned them on again and was now moving to the centre of the tornado.

"Bollocks, there goes that statue of secrecy." He swore before he turned on the spot and apparated to the middle of the fading tornado.

He appeared in the middle of a circle and came face to face with an old man and two young women. While a blond man was laying on his front at his feet. "Well, this is awkward." He grimaced and before anyone could say or do anything, he grabbed the now conscious man's shoulder and apparated back to his house.

"What the hell just happened?!" Jane whispered as she looked at the place where the two men were just standing before disappearing in thin air, neither one of her companions answered her.

* * *

"Woah, there." Harry calmed as the blond, giant of a man, fell on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. "Are you ok, mate?

"No, I am as far from ok as I'll ever be." The unknown man grunted before rising on his knees and then heaved himself to stand on his feet. "Where am I?" He asked as he looked around the place.

"You're in my home." Harry looked at the other man suspiciously. "Who are you? And how is it possible that you're still alive after falling from the sky? I know for a fact that you're not a wizard and certainly not a magical creature, but I can feel strange, faint traces of a power in you that's fading." Harry knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it, the only other person he knew and talked to regularly was Death, and Death was not as stunningly attractive as this gorgeous, blond, and very well proportioned, muscly man. 'Calm down Harry,' he thought, 'muscly is not a word,' he grimaced at the direction his thoughts were heading.

"I am Thor Odinson, God of Thun..." Thor snorted self deprecatingly, "I used to be the God of Thunder, now I'm mortal." The other man sneered, turning to face the other man.

"Ok," Harry didn't know what to say, he looked away not noticing that the other man was eyeing him up. "That'd explain the fading energy then." He muttered to himself before yelping when suddenly a certain handsome former-god invaded his personal space. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked, fidgeting under the close scrutiny from the other man. He wasn't used to social interactions from people that weren't Death, and if he was honest with himself, he wasn't comfortable with social interactions with people even before he'd exiled himself to this remote place in the middle of New Mexico, USA.

"You are a powerful immortal, are you not?" He asked with a glint in his gorgeous blue eyes, that had Harry internally sighing and externally nodding, blushing when the taller man picked up his hand and lingeringly kissed the back of it. "What is your name, lovely sorcerer?"

"Harry." He rasped, feeling his throat become a bit dry, he coughed. "Just, Harry."

"Would you grace me with your help, beautiful Harry?" The blue eyed man asked charmingly, with a disarming, knee weakening, smile.

"Um," Harry didn't know why his mind just kept flatlining and wouldn't even let him think properly, it was a possibility that the three and half years filled with loneliness where he only masturbated and used toys he'd conjured, had affected him. Now faced with this perfectly built specimen of a man was affecting his libido in ways that were making him feel extremely bothered.

A cough brought him back to said man and he could feel his blood rushing to his face. His head hurt from how hard he was blushing and he didn't dare look at the man that he had, not even a few minutes ago, been imagining naked on his bed, touching himse... 'Merlin Harry! Control your messed up hormones!" He mentally berated himself.

"Help you?" Harry asked tentatively as he tried distancing himself from the other man, pulling his hand from his grasp as he took a step back and crossed his hands behind his back. "With what?"

"Why, to help me return to Asgard!" He exclaimed and went out to stand in front of Harry's house, looking up at the sky. "My father, Odin, has banished me from Asgard." He looked down mournfully.

"May I ask why?" Harry asked hesitantly, not sure if he's overstepping his bounds with the former god.

"I defied my father," he turned to look at Harry, who was now leaning against the front doorway. "I was only trying to protect my people, but my father thought that I was vain," he snorted. "He was... not mistaken, I was vain, I should not have said the things I did, or have done what I did, rushing into battle when my father forbade me."

"A typical Gryffindor, huh?" Harry muttered to himself, feeling a bit down for what the blond man was going through. "And then, what happened?" He descended the porch stairs and walked until he was closer to the taller man and placed a comforting hand on his back because his hand couldn't quite reach the much taller man's shoulder.

"He stripped me of my powers." Thor looked down at his hands before looking at the man trying to comfort him. "He cast me out of Asgard, the only home I've ever known, why father?" He whispered looking so lost that Harry just wrapped his arms around Thor's torso and hugged him. Harry hugged the taller man, the first person he'd hugged in so many years and Thor accepted his offer of comfort, hugging him back tightly.

"I'll try my hardest to help you, Thor Odinson." He swore as he felt tears drip on his shoulder.

* * *

Harry lead Thor to his bedroom and told him to rest, then he went downstairs and called Death.

"Yes, Master?" Death appeared as soon as Harry finished uttering his name.

"You won't believe who's sleeping in my bed?" Harry whispered, looking at the stairs leading to the floor above every few minutes.

Death only looked at him with an uninterested eyebrow raise, "enlighten me, Master." He drawled before sitting gracefully in the armchair by the fire, legs crossed at the knee and his face resting on his hand.

"Thor Odinson," he hissed, as he paced the floor in front of the seated immortal being. "As in norse mythology god, Thor Odinson!"

"And?" He twirled his free hand at the still pacing man, prompting him to elaborate further.

"I swear sometimes you're no help at all." Harry huffed, glaring at him. "It seems that Thor is in a pickle with his father."

"I heard." Death intoned, checking his nails before his onyx eyes turned to look at his Master. "Why does this matter concern you?"

"Of course he asks why." He huffed again and stopped pacing, crossing his arms against his chest. "He asked me to help him return to his home."

"And?"

"Stop saying and!" He shouted before quickly shushing, as if that'll help with his own voice not traveling to the upper floor, Death just looked at him with amusement. "I want to help him!"

"Of course you do." Death rolled his eyes. "You can't help him, how will you open a doorway to another realm?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Harry started to fidget. "I thought maybe you could do it?" He looked at him with pleading green eyes.

"As if I would." Death smirked, enjoying the other man's pout. "I couldn't even if I wanted to and quite honestly? I don't want to." He got up from his place and straightened his black suit, moving towards the formerly mortal male and kissed his brow. "Let the norse fix their own problems, dear."

Harry grumbled to himself as the entity disappeared, he didn't care what Death said, he'd help the sexy norse god, one way or another.

 

 

 

 

To Be Continued...

 

 

 

 

Hopefully ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Next chapter will be Harry Potter/James T. Kirk.


End file.
